Dragons Eye
by Paralized
Summary: Lucy's mum, Layla decides that she wants Lucy to have the power of a dragon when she has a vision of her daughters death. This is the story of Lucy's life at fairy tail if she had the power of the 'Dragons Eye.' (Shipping not yet decided, at the moment may be NaLu or LaLu.)
1. Chapter 1

**While I was reading a story about Lucy finding the dragons, I kind of mixed it with my other story and came up with another idea.**

**I just couldn't help myself I know I have my two other stories but I really wanted to put my idea into words, I'm like that I have to do something when I first want to or else I may never do it. **

**Also going to add that the date below is around the time when Lucy was born so yea, just keep that in mind. Notes about some of the changes I have made to the basic story are at the bottom of this.**

* * *

_X767_

The strong wind whipped her but she continued to run, she knew that one day her visions would kill her but she never knew this was how. Her child stayed asleep in her arms, she's doing this to protect her.

Only minutes ago did she witness her own daughters death, she saw a teenager that looked a lot like her fighting in a burning building. There was only one other person with her, a large man in a burnt cloak. His arms were covered in tattoos and scars and he wore a giant grin on his face.

"You're completely useless without these aren't you?" The man held up a belt, her belt, the one she planned to give to her daughter. Attached to it was a whip and a set of keys that was much larger than the collection that she held now. He dangled the belt in front of her and threw it out of the window.

Her child screamed and tried to hit him. He dodged it easily, swinging himself around her, he pushed her against the burning wall. "You celestial mages are a pathetic excuse of a wizard." Picking her up from the wall, he moved her a foot to the side. The last thing the vision showed was Lucy's pained face as she was pushed out of a window. It then went black, signalling the end of the vision.

After that, she grabbed her sleeping daughter and ran off into the forest. There was only one way she could protect her. Many years ago, Layla Heartfilia helped the dragons and celestial spirits in a war against gods. After the dragons won, they had offered her the 'Dragons Eye,' a magical power that allows a human to have the power of a dragon. She had turned the offer down, but now she has decided that her daughter can have the power.

After an hour of continuous running, Layla arrived at the dragons canyon. Peering over the edge, she could see the many dragons she worked with years ago. The dragon she had grown closest to turned towards her.

"Layla, you have returned." The others faced towards her. In this group, there was only 6. It was small compared to the 20 she fought with but it was nice to see almost a third of them.

"Good to see you too Igneel, but I'm not here to catch up. I want to consider the offer again."

"So you finally want the Dragons eye?" He looked at her with his neck arched back as if he was surprised.

"I don't want it myself, I want you to give it to my daughter."

Another dragon stood beside Igneel, Lesuri, the water dragon, "Are you not passing on your keys to her."

"I will but I'm afraid that without her keys, she herself is weak. I do not want her magic to be limited to holder types."

Lesuri nodded, "You do know the cost of this deal. In order for you to give away the power to your child, you will have to give her all of your magical power."

She looked down at her child, it's all for her. "I know of the cost, and in doing that it will most likely kill me. I'm ready to give up my life for her, I don't want her to die like my vision showed me. Please, just give her the powers. Look after her until she is old enough to go on her own, teach her how to use the dragons eye."

Igneel walked forward and Layla placed Lucy on his back, "I will miss you Layla, I promise we will look after her. Seeing that there are only 6 dragons here, she will only gain 6 powers. Fire, air, iron, water, earth and light. I'm sorry Layla but we will have to take your energy now in order for it to work."

She looked at her daughter, surrounded by dragons. Grandeeney lifted her giant arm and held it over Lucy. Layla could feel her Magical power leaving her. It moved in visible waves. _What a beautiful sight._ She thought to herself. Falling backwards her last sight was the stars in the dark night sky.

"Live Lucy, live for me."

* * *

I looked at the city ahead of me, the hill I was standing on gave me a great view of Magnolia. 7 years ago, Lesuri disappeared. Before she left I was told that I was born here and I've been wanting to come here ever since. I never got the chance to travel before she left I was always training my magic, Lesuri called it dragon eye magic, she says that one power alone is not as strong as dragon slaying but with 2 or more of my powers combined I am about the same level as them.

For 7 years I have been traveling around Fiore, trying to find somewhere to stay but I always move on, feeling like I have to go and try another place. Maybe Magnolia is where I'm ment to be, guess I have to go see. Moving down the hill quickly, I'm startled by the ringing of church bells, looking at the town I notice the buildings moving.

_What the hell is going on._

I watch a man walk through the center of the town where a path has been created for him, from the looks of it he's moving towards a building at the end of the town. Deciding to get a better look at whats going on, I head towards the building.

The closer I get the louder the yelling is, it seems like the building is either a really popular bar or some fighting arena. When I can finally see the insides, it looks like both. Two boys are fighting inside, a pink haired boy and a dark blue haired boy, people surround them drinking as if nothing is going on. Walking in, I look around to find a white haired girl smiling at me.

"Hello, I'm Mira-jane, how can Fairy Tail help you?" I walk over to her and stand in front of the bar she seems to work at.

"So this is the famous Fairy Tail guild I hear so much about."

Sitting down she began to question me while getting a milkshake, "Whats your name, are you a mage yourself?"

"I'm Lucy and yea I'm a celestial mage, I'm also part dragon slayer."

She placed the strawberry milkshake in front of me and leaned on the counter, "How are you part dragon slayer?"

"Well I guess you I can count myself as a water dragon slayer because I was raised by a water dragon and I mainly learnt that power but I also have parts of other dragon slaying powers that I learnt aswell."

Mira looked at me in awe, "Are you thinking of joining the guild? It would be quite amazing if we had four dragon slayers, well I guess five because of Laxus but he doesn't really count."

I gasped in shock, "There are **four **other dragon slayers here?"

"Well only three were raised by dragons, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. There are also two other dragon slayers in another guild not that far from here that were raised by dragons Sting and Rouge."

"Damn, I thought we were pretty rare." I looked down, kind of sad at the thought.

"You are, I've done my research and there are only about 10 or less dragon slayers alive." I looked back up, kind of happy about that. I like being unique and I shouldn't ever want anything less when it comes to the magic I have now. "So, you never answered, want to join the guild?"

I turned around and took in the guild, it was noisy but seemed to be a lot of fun. Everybody seems to be happy and other than the few fighting it looks like they get along pretty well. This guild doesn't seem to be like the few strict and up tight guilds that I've found while traveling. Maybe I was right earlier, this is where I'm ment to be.

Facing Mira again I smiled and nodded, "Yea, this place seems like fun."

Mira giggled happily and seemed to be jumping around when she got the stamp out from one of the many cupboards. From the looks of it she was very excited to accept me into the guild.

"Where would you like the stamp and what colour would you like?" She held out a little box that seemed to have colour changing ink in it. Messing around the knob on the side I decided on black. Pointing to the side of my waist she pressed the stamp onto my already exposed skin. It was cold at first and then it began to tickle. Once she pulled it away the Fairy Tail insignia was left behind.

"How about I introduce you to the other dragon slayers first, I bet they will be happy to meet you." Looking around me she searched the hall, pausing when she found somebody. "Natsu, Wendy, can one of you get Gajeel and come over here?"

The pink haired boy from before got up and walked towards us, a little blue haired girl went off towards a dark corner of the guild. The pink boy, who I suspect is Natsu because there is no way he's called Wendy, raised his eyebrows when he noticed me.

"Who's this."

Mira answered before I could even say anything, "This is Lucy, she is the newest member of Fairy Tail and is also a dragon slayer."

He looked at me, completely shocked, "Really? Did your dragon also go missing 7 years ago on July 7th?" Nastu was basically shouting.

The blue haired girl, Wendy stood beside him and a long black haired man, Gajeel stood on the other side of me, "What are you being so loud about Salamander?"

"This girl, Lucy, is a dragon slayer. Now answer my question." He looked at me his expression moving from shock to friendly.

"Yes, my dragon Lesuri disappeared 7 years ago with out a trace. How about we sit down at a table, I have a few questions for you guys too."

Grabbing my milkshake I walked to the closest empty table the three followed and sat down with me. "So who are your dragons?"

Natsu spoke first, "Igneel, the fire dragon, have you seen him recently?"

I laughed at his passion of finding his father like dragon, it's nice to see him so focused on wanting to see him, I gave up after a couple of years, "No I haven't seen any dragons since mine went missing, but I did meet Igneel when I was younger, nice dragon, you're lucky to be raised by him."

"Ohh, did you ever meet Grandeeney the sky dragon?"

I smiled at the girl, she was just like her dragon, very sweet and she even has the same gental voice. "Yes, I also met her when I was little."

The large voice startled me, "The iron dragon Metalicana, you seen him before?"

Nodding I looked at the large man, "Yes I have."

He seemed startled, "How have you seen so many dragons, I've only seen one and that was Metalicana."

The other two looked at me, they were focused on learning all about my relation to dragons. "Well I was mainly raised by Lesuri, I've known her all my life and according to her, my real mum handed me over to her and 5 other dragons when I was only a few months old. This included your dragons as well as two others, Phantonic the light dragon and Terest the earth dragon. My mum apparently died so I could have dragons eye magic, I spent four years learning with all the dragons until the five left to take on human dragon slayers."

"I've never heard of no dragons eye magic and Metalicana never said anything about teaching another human before me." Gajeel slammed his fist into the table leaving a large crack where it hit. He didn't seem so pleased that his father figure taught me some magic.

"I didn't learn full iron dragon slaying from him, only a little, and dragons eye is basically a rare gift from dragons to humans, they gave it to my mum but she decided I should have it. It is a kind of eye magic that allows the user to gain the power of the dragons who granted them the eye. It allowed me to learn the six different types and the four years I spent training with them made my skill even more advanced."

Wendy seemed amazed, "Can I see your sky magic? I want to see what Grandeeney taught you."

Natsu stood up and slammed his fists together, fire formed around them, "Yea, lets see what you can do. I bet your flames aren't as hot as mine."

Mira ran towards us, "If you're going to use your magic like that can you take it outside. Master wants to keep the damage in the guild to a minimum."

Natsu walked out of the guild through the back door and the rest of us followed, there was a large grass area with a tree in the middle. What looked like fighting equipment was leaning against the back of the guild and there were some groups of people sitting on the grass. We walked to a area that seemed far away from the sitting groups and the three looked at me.

"Ok I'll show light and earth first to get those out of the way." Facing the group I focused on light. Knowing well about how my magic worked, I knew my eyes were now a very light yellow and not their normal brown.

I gathered the light in the area around me to form a ball of white light, out side of the ball the light was darker like as if the sun was setting but it was midday and there was no cloud in the sky either. My magic was taking the light out of the area and that was only leaving darkness. My hair lifted up but began to lower as I made the ball smaller and smaller until it became a little orb in my hands.

"Light magic, is it any good for fighting?" I looked up to see Gajeel leaning against the tree.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Looks like you're a bit of a fighter aren't you?" I flung the orb at his feel and it sunk into the ground forming cracks of white light. He looked up at me and grinned, he probably thought my atttack failed. I just grinned back as the cracks began to spin and send a laser of light at him.

Natsu laughed at him and he got a growl in response, "You shouldn't underestimate people like that metal face."

Deciding that I didn't want them fighting each other I made my eyes turn to a dark brown colour. Natsu was about to slam his fist into Gajeels face but stopped when the ground beneath him lifted. He looked over at me with wide eyes, but then he looked away as he fell back to the ground, the earth that had lifted him up was back to its normal shape and now it was Gajeel's turn to laugh.

Wendy ignored the two and turned to me, "Can you use sky magic now?" She looked at me with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Sure, but since those two aren't looking how about I use it on both of them." My eyes turned to a normal shade of yellow and wind began to swirl around me. Raising my arms towards the two boys I clapped and the wind pushed their heads together. Their foreheads slammed against the others and they both fell backwards, still conscious.

Wendy laughed with me as they stared daggers at us.

"What magic next?" I smirked at the two but Natsu instantly got up.

"I still want to see who's got the hottest flame." His body lit up and he grinned at me.

My eyes turned red and I grinned back, "I would suspect you because you spend more time using fire magic but I guess we were both taught by the same dragon."

Flames began to engulf me and in sync we both shouted, "Fire dragons roar!" The fire met in between us and collided. The hottest flame will move past the other. Knowing fully that Natsu will win this I kept on, he may be a full fire dragon slayer but he still has to breathe, using my sky dragon magic, my fire lasted longer, knocking him backwards.

"I'm not going to say I won that because your flame is way hotter, I just can hold my breath for longer than you." He smirked at his half win and I turned towards Gajeel, my eyes turning grey. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know make some iron or something." I nodded and turned my fist into iron, this power Metalicana taught me personally. I slammed it into the ground and bent it so it was heading towards Gajeel, it came out beneath him but he dodged it.

"Not falling for that one again." I pulled the iron back and changed my eyes to blue.

"Now, last but not least, water dragon slaying. This is the type I spent most of the ten years with my dragon learning." Moving my hand side diagonally I cut the tree with a slice of water, Gajeel jumped out of the way of the falling tree but before it hit the ground I encased it with water and slammed it into the ground even harder. The tree melted with the water. Changing my eyes back to brown I quickly brought the tree back to its normal form.

"So there you have it. That is the power of dragons eye." Natsu came up behind me and chucked his arm around me.

"That's a seriously amazing power Lucy, guess you really do belong here." We walked back towards the guild and I was greeted by a short man.

"Ah Lucy, just the person I wanted to see, I watched you guys from my office, I'm very impressed. Now I would like to discuss some things with you, follow me." Natsu let go of me and I followed the man up to the second floor.

"I'm guessing you're the master here?"

"Yes, I'm Master Makorav but some of the members refer to me as Gramps. I'm suspecting you know the way jobs work here?" He sat down in his seat at the other side of the table. I sat across from him.

"I have a small idea about it, I was temporarily part of another guild Graceful Sorceress and we had to go up to the master to see if there were any job requests."

"Well this is a bit different, we always have jobs available and you only need to go to the request board, pick one out and then get Mira to approve it. Now on jobs I want you to remember you are a Mage from Fairy Tail, show pride in the guild."

I smiled at the master, and nodded, "I promise."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy." He got up and walked out to the second floor railing. I followed closely behind. "Listen up! This is Lucy, the newest member to the guild. Treat her well!" The guild cheered back and then everybody went back to their normal noisy selves.

Natsu called me over to him and I followed him. He introduced me to his exceed Happy and his team mates, Erza and Gray. Erza was really happy around me, saying she's happy because there's now another 'strong woman' to keep the guild in check. I sat with the group and talked for hours, just before I went to find an apartment Erza called me back.

"Want to join our team, we could do with another member."

I was shocked at the question, I haven't even been a member for a day and I was wanted in a team. I was greatful for the offer and I have heard many things about 'The Great Titania.' Imagine that, being in a team with the queen of the fairies. I smiled as a gladly accepted the offer.

"Yay! How about I show you the Fairy Hills, you could quite possibly get a room there." Dragging me out of the guild I had no choice but to follow her.

As I was being dragged, I looked back at the guild, it's quite an amazing guild, it even has its own pool. I wonder if Lesuri would be happy about my choice of guild. Seeing that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all found their way there somehow I guess she would be.

After organising with the owner of the building, Ruchio, I took a look in my new room. The walls were blue with wooden paneling along the bottom. The only items in the room was a clean bed and a white circular table. I lifted my traveling pack onto my bed and emptied the contents. All I had was an old sleeping bad, a couple odd bits of clothing, toiletries and a bag of Jewels that I've gained while doing random jobs around Fiore.

Grabbing the toiletries I headed towards the dormitory's open bath. Erza had told me about it and I really wanted to check it out. Finding my way through the long hallways I finally found the door that lead to the bath. While opening it all I could think was _'This better be good' _once I could see I was amazed, the bath was beautifully made and had large rocks lining the wall. I noticed Wendy was there along with another blue haired girl who I have yet to learn the name of._  
_

"Hi Lucy, my name's Levy." The blue haired girl looked at me and smiled, I joined her in the water and chatted for a while. We have so much in common and she is really nice.

A bang on the door interrupted our conversation, I looked up to see Erza in full armor entering the room.

"Lucy, Master has an urgent mission for me, want to come along?" I got out and dried myself.

"Sure, what is it?" Changing into my clothes I followed her back to my room.

She packed my bag for me and threw it at me, "A dark guild is keeping some people hostage a couple of towns over."

I nodded and followed her to the train station, the town was about 40 minutes away from Magnolia so I laid my head against the window and rested.

* * *

**Ok that's pretty long and as I said at the start here are the notes I was going to add.**

**I know I'm practically showing her off when I made h****er use**** the 6**** powers.****  
**

**I'm doing that so you can see what she can do, It's also going to help for later in the story.**

**I also know her Fairy Tail insignia is on her hand not her waist.**

**If you haven't read my other story 'The Hidden Powers' then you wouldn't have noticed that I love tattoos being on the side of the waist. Also, because she didn't grow up in a mansion like in the real story, that could change her personal likings :P**

**The normal arcs are not part of this.**

**They may have happened before Lucy turned up or something like that but all the added characters are there already and Lucy has gathered all of her current keys while traveling.**

**Tell me what you think of the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will say, I was up till one in the morning writing the last chapter, It isn't up to my expectations and I hope to make the next chapters better.**

**Now onto my apologies, sorry this is seriously late. I did say this is just a side story and it was just the holidays, I was kind of busy.**

**Please review anything you want in the story, since it's only the beginning I can probably fit it in (Please note that any relationships that seems to be forming between Lucy and the boys is actually there because if I want to ship her with someone then it will be easier) :)**

* * *

_I felt calm, peaceful. This was my place to go to when ever I wanted to get away from Lesuri. The water that surrounded me didn't disturb me, it actually cooled me down in a way that felt nice. I've been living alone with Lesuri for 6 years now and this is the place I go to whenever I want to be alone. When I was seven I found this waterfall and I have been coming here often ever since._

_Using my sky magic, I dry myself and head back to the large lake were I live with Lesuri. Finally getting out of the bushes that surround it I look out to see calm waters, she was nowhere to be seen. Never before had she left our home like this, going to my little hut that is on the edge of the lake, I go to sleep. She will be home soon, I know she will._

* * *

"Lucy, wake up. We're almost there." Erza was looking down at me worriedly.

Sitting myself up I thought back to my dream. It wasn't really a dream, it was like a flashback to when Lesuri went missing 7 years ago. I always have dreams like that.

I grabbed my traveling pack from the overhead and sat it down next to me. "So how are we getting to the hostage situation?"

"The mayor of the town has a car waiting for us, he will have somebody talk to us about it on the way there."

I looked out the window to the train stations car park. There was a man standing beside a pitch black car with a sign that had the Fairy Tail insignia on it. The train stopped and together me and Erza walked towards the man. He ushered us inside where a short bald man was already sitting.

"Ahh, you two must be the mages Fairy Tail sent." Erza sat down across from him, clearly not noticing the weird arrangement of seats in the car.

"Yes, I'm Erza, S-class mage and this is Lucy who just joined the guild." She motioned towards me and I just waved. Never before had I worked for somebody with as much power as a mayor, I was always sent out on jobs for towns people and farm hands.

"Erza Scarlet, I have heard many things about you and I trust that Lucy here is going to be ok going on a mission like this." He looked me over, obviously not expecting much from me.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, now what information do we have about this dark guild?" I leaned back in my seat and put my hands behind my head.

He looked at me with a disgusted look, did I offend him or something? "They have taken over a merchant guild that specializes in weapons. The weapons are locked in a thief proof room and they are keeping the merchants hostage untill somebody opens it up."

Erza leaned forward, "Do you know any of their powers?"

"We don't know how many are inside but one of them seems to be a fire mage," he pointed out the window to a burning building that is 4 stories high. The car stopped and me and Erza quickly got out and headed towards the flames.

"Can you eat the flames or something?" Erza looked at me as we ran.

"I can't eat this much." I scanned the flames, they covered the two top floors of the building, there were still people tied up in the bottom floor. "But I do believe I can put it out with my water."

"Ok, you do that, I'll take care of the people inside." She continued on inside and I stopped once I was a few metres away.

Focusing on my power I made water appear around me. _This isn't enough, I need more. _I strained my magic harder, creating an even larger grouping of water. I raised the orb like ball above the roof and molded it around it before smothering the flames.

The inside of the building was dark, the lights were out and the only light was the soft glow from the moon. Erza was helping people out of the ropes and I was about to help when I realized something.

"Where did the dark mages go?" I watched over the room of people, there was no emotion in their eyes. "Erza, get away from them."

She did as I asked but looked at me confused, "Why?"

"They're dummies."

_BANG_

A noise came from the floor above, we both headed towards the stairs but a voice stopped us.

"Hold on girlies, I don't believe you have any business here." I turned to see a man in a black cloak, I also noticed the large amount of tattoos that seemed to cover his arms.

"You must be the man in charge of this." Erza stood her ground, obviously not afraid of the man.

He grinned at us, "Why yes I am, what a keen observation you have, I believe having a mind like that could kill you if you're not careful." His grin disappeared and he fired a fire ball at her.

I slashed my hand through the fire, completely destroying it. "Erza, go check upstairs, I'll take care of this guy."

"You better be ok Lucy, I'm trusting you with this." She ran up the stairs, leaving me with the man.

Pulling out one of my keys I slashed it through the air as I shouted confidently, "Open the gate to the golden bull, Taurus!" My perverted celestial spirit appeared beside me. I ignored the lusting looks he gave me and concentrated on the tattooed man.

"Ooh a celestial spirit, I sensed more power coming from you. I guess I overestimated you." He said. "You are a weak mage and the weak must be disposed of." He fired the same kind of fire ball at me that he had fired at Erza before.

I slashed through it again, "Were you not looking before, that doesn't work on me."

"I've noticed, just making sure it wasn't a flaw with my magic. Looks like there is more to you, lets see what it is." He eyed me over, as if the answer he wants is written somewhere on my body.

"Look, I can't be bothered fighting you, Erza needs me so I'm just going to finish this." He stopped looking me over and looked me in the eye. "Earth dragons eye, gravity change."

He fell to the ground and was unable to move. "What is this?" He face was covered with shock, "Is this the zodiac Libra?"

Surprisingly I sneered at the man, "No." I kicked him in the head and he was instantly knocked out. Walking upstairs I found Erza standing in the middle of a mess of bodies, they were knocked out. In the corners of the room was about 10 scared merchants.

"I believe the job is done here, all the mages are taken care of." Erza face me, "Am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yep, the master is down stairs and by the looks of it, the rune knights will take care of them." I pointed out of the window. A large crowd of knights were approaching the building.

"I'm surprised this mission was easy, master said it was going to be pretty dangerous." Erza walked downstairs and I followed closely behind.

"Same here, but I guess it was because the dark guild were so close to a large amount of weapons. Good thing they never managed to get into the room"

Me and Erza walked back to the train station together, we managed to get the last train just in time. We both settled down while other passengers boarded. I was almost asleep when a deep voice called out for us. I looked up to see Gajeel and some blond walking towards us.

"What are you two doing together?" Erza spoke directly to the blonde.

"Just finished a quick mission for the mayor of the town. It's quite weird, he has sent out 5 requests in the last week." He spoke back with an un-amused face.

Erza looked over the two boys, "That is odd, but why are you two working together, you're quite an odd pair."

"We were requested by name, what about her, I don't recall her from the guild." The blonde looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

I answered before Erza could. "I'm Lucy, I joined the guild today."

"And Erza has already taken you under her wing. There must be a good reason for that, what kind of magic do you have."

I looked over the strange man, he had a large scar covering his left eye and he half wore a coat. His arms weren't actually in the sleeves making it look like a weird cape. "I'm not going to answer that until you tell me who you are. It's only fair."

He leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms, "Laxus Dreyar, S-class lightning mage from Fairy Tail." He watched my reaction, hoping that I would be impressed by his S-class title.

"Ohh, so you're a big S-class mage." I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I'm a celestial mage." He made a _tsk _noise at the mention of my first magic. "Don't judge my magic before you see the power of my spirits." I glared at Laxus, not happy that he can think so lowly of my friends.

"Well I can't see why Erza would bring a lowly classed magic like that on a S-class mission."

Erza joined me with glaring at him, "Tell him about your other magic Lucy."

Laxus gaped at me, surprised that it's not the only magic I know. "I also use Dragons eye magic and Water dragon slaying magic." He stared at me with his mouth open. "Weak little mage doesn't seem so weak now does she." I leaned towards him, wanting to see his reaction clearly.

He showed a bit of shock but quickly covered it, only showing the grinning I'm-way-better-than-everybody-to-care look I had seen before. "I'm impressed, you know I'm a dragon slayer myself."

I smirked at him, "You must be the one that Mira didn't claim as a real dragon slayer."

"Well that is true, I wasn't raised by a dragon but I still have the powers of one."

"Can you two stop talking between yourselves and include us. I'm sick of listening to Sparky here trying to boast about himself." Gajeel leaned into our conversation, earning a kick from Erza.

She gave him a glare that made him move back in his seat, "They're just getting to know each other, you've had your time so let him have his."

"She's right, both of you are informed about her but I don't even know half of her magic, whats dragons eye magic?"

"Dragon magic that comes from my eyes, what else would it be." I said jokingly at the blonde.

He seemed pissed at the wording of my answer. "Well what does it do?"

I sighed at the fact that I had to describe my power once again, "It's eye magic, that allows me to use dragon slaying. There is really nothing else I can say."

"Can you use lightning dragon slaying?"

"No." He looked happy at the fact that we didn't share the same magic. "But I can use light dragon slaying, pretty much the same thing."

"I don't think so, so, you got somewhere to stay for the night. Cause if you don't I'll let you stay at mine." I don't know how he managed it, but his grin largened.

"Creep." I kicked him in the leg and his grin died. "And for your information, I've already gotten myself a place."

"Laxus, I said you're getting to know her, I didn't mean it like that." Erza crossed her arms, making him go silent.

The rest of the trip remained that way, Laxus and Erza both spent the time looking out of the window, Gajeel was asleep and I just looked at the ground, occasionally glancing at the others. We arrived at Magnolia just after midnight, The boys went their own way while Erza and I went to Fairy Hills.

Everything was quiet, all of the lights were off and most of the bedroom doors were closed. I slunked through the halls till I found my new room. The bed was still a mess from when I had chucked everything out of my bag but I just flung it off and went straight to bed. Once I woke up the next morning it was one in the afternoon, I was still in the same clothes I was in yesterday so I quickly got changed and headed to the guild.

It was quite empty seeing that it was lunch time. I walked over to Mira-Jane at the bar and sat down.

"Where is everybody?" I looked around and counted the mages that were sitting around, 14. Yesterday there was at least 30.

Mira smiled at me, "Oh, Master just told them that the S-class trials are going to be early this year. They're all out doing jobs."

"S-class trials, what do you have to do for that?"

She shook her head, "Not going to say, the exams are never the same but I don't want to spoil it just in case Master chooses you to participate." She looked so sure at the idea.

"What makes you think the new girl is going to be picked for S-class, wouldn't it be smart to wait a little while?" I raised my eyebrows, not believing that a guild would ever be so quick to make somebody S-class like that.

"You would be surprised, Erza told Master about the mission she took you on last night. You showed a good offensive and defensive side as well as intelligence. That is exactly what an S-class mage needs." I got up from my seat.

"Well, I don't want to let him down so I guess I'll go on a few missions, when is he going to make the participant announcements?" I walked to the request board and started to have a look.

Mira followed me, "One week from now but you should get back a day before." She joined me in my search for a request. "How about this one." She pulled one off of the board and passed it to me.

_Mage needed to get rid of several monsters in the town of Capro. Reward: 700,000 Jewels._

"Capro is only a day away right?" I looked towards her, she seemed happy I was considering her request idea.

"Yea, well if you take the train it is."

"Cool, I'll leave pretty soon after I get my bag." I walked out of the guild and headed to Fairy Hills. I heard footsteps and turned to see Mira running after me.

"Hold up a second, I want you to take this," She passed me a little orb, it was a communication lacrima. "Since you're going off alone I want you to be able to ask for help if anything happens."

The lacrima was small, just about the side of a golf ball. I shoved it into my pocket and thanked Mira. I got home and flung my bag over my shoulder. Luckily the train was only down the hill from the dorms so I didn't have to carry the bag far. I brought myself a small room to stay in for the night on board, if it was going to take a day to get there I would probably get bored with the train and just sleep for the rest of the time.

I searched through the tight corridors for my room, I'm staying in B14 currently I was at B32. At least I was pretty close. On the way I came across another passenger, we both had to was sideways to get by each other.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I looked at the rooms that now surrounded me, B20, B19, B18. The train rounded a corner and the momentum pushed me into a nearby door, it opened on impact.

"Well, lookie who finally decided they wanted to come to my room." I looked up to see Laxus standing by the bed, I got up from where I had been pushed onto the floor and walked back to the door.

"In your dreams lightning boy." I walked out but was pulled back by a strong hand. I looked back to see Laxus frowning at me.

"You could at least be friendly to me." He let go and leaned on the wall beside the door, crossing his arms.

I put my hand on my hip and tilted my head sideways. "Why hello there Laxus, how are you going friend. Lovely weather isn't it?" He growled at my act, "Friendly enough for you?"

"You know what I mean, even a good talk would do for me." He flopped onto his bed and sat up against the wall, he put his arms behind his head and looked at me and then his bed.

I sat down on the opposite end, making sure I was as far away as possible, "What are you even doing here Laxus?"

"I've got a mission to get rid of a dark guild on the edge of Capro. I wouldn't usually take jobs like this but the old man wants me to do some missions before the S-class trials. What about you Blondie, why are you here?" He didn't seem happy that he had to do work and he seemed pretty sick from the train ride as well.

"You're blond too you know and I'm on a mission too, I'm on my way to the center of Capro to get rid of some monsters. I don't understand it, why would S-class mages need to get ready for an exam they have already done?" I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my knees.

Laxus looked away as if he was thinking, after a bit he looked back. "The S-class mages help with some parts of the trial so that includes Erza, Mira-jane, Gildarts and myself." He fell over and groaned.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to help you with your motion sickness?" I shuffled forward and helped him up from where he had fallen, he didn't answer me but I helped him anyway. I raised my hand over his chest and used my sky dragons eye magic to rid him of his motion sickness.

"Shit your magics just like the little blue girls." He looked at me with a grin on his face.

I moved back to where I had been sitting and threw my legs to the side so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm guessing you mean Wendy, our magic is almost alike but hers is more advanced." I stood up and walked back to the door, "Well I better get going, I still need to bring this to my room." I pointed to my traveling pack before picking it up and leaving.

Wobbling through the corridor I managed to finally find my room, it was only two doors down from Laxus's.

The room was basically the same, single bed, a small table and a window that was on the far wall and a soft chair that rested in the corner. There was no bathroom, they said there was a shared one at the end of each corridor. I had a feeling that I would run into Laxus again if I left the room so I decided to stay enclosed in my little space for the rest of the trip.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I reached forward to open the door, "Laxus, please go away I want some rest." I opened the door to come face to face with a grinning Fairy Tail mage.

"Sorry Lucy but I think you're mistaken." The boy walked into my room and sat down on the puffy chair.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned backwards, "What are you doing here Natsu?"

He pouted his lip but answered anyway, "I've got a mission in Aero and when I found out you were on the train too I decided go looking for you, and here I am."

"How did you find out my room number?"

Natsu looked down, "I didn't, I just knocked on every door until I found you." Lucy cringed at the thought that Natsu had annoyed half of the passengers on the train just to find her. "So what's up with Laxus, is he here too?"

"Yes, he is. And on that thought, I said I wanted to get some sleep, I don't want to be rude but I kind of need it." Natsu nodded, agreeing with the idea.

He brought his legs up so he formed a ball on the chair, "Night Lucy." I didn't have time to register what he was doing before I heard soft snores. The idiot had fallen asleep in my room!

I walked to my bed and pulled the covers over my head, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The room felt cold, I reached out to bring my blanket closer to me but it wasn't there. I sat up to see that the blanket wasn't anywhere on the bed, I turned my head slightly to see Natsu snuggling into it. Did he wake up, grab the blanket and fall back asleep? I looked out of the window, it was pitch black, I then looked at the rooms alarm clock. 4am. I got out of bed and grabbed my towel, I could use this time to take a shower before all of the other passengers go to take their morning showers.

I opened the door gently, hoping I wouldn't wake Natsu up. I saw nobody on the way to the showers and the whole bathroom area was deserted. I pulled back one of the shower curtains to find a woman lying on the ground fully clothed.

"Shit, are you ok?" I kneeled down and lightly tapped her shoulder, she was out cold.

Somebody chuckled behind me, "Damn you're easy." The mans voice was close behind me, I quickly turned but a large hand stopped me.

I could feel a soft fabric covering my mouth and the world went black around me.

"Don't worry, it's for your own good." The last of my sences left me and I fell to the ground.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me who you want Lucy to be with. (sorry to the Sabertooth twins, I may love myself some StiLu but I'm just not one for writing it.) I've already given a couple of boys a little shove but It's still the beginning of the story and I can introduce basically anybody.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
